


Ego te absolvo

by Senshikyohi



Category: Braveheart (1995)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshikyohi/pseuds/Senshikyohi
Summary: Après sa trahison à Falkirk, Robert vit dans l'attente que William Wallace décide d'abattre sur lui sa juste colère. Il attend de se faire égorger, hanté et résigné, quand celui-ci vient enfin à sa rencontre.





	Ego te absolvo

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fiction qui a peu de chance d’être lue, c’est d’ailleurs la première que j’écris. Braveheart est un de mes films favoris, et à la fin de mon dernier visionnage, j’étais terriblement frustrée ! Il me fallait lire quelque chose approfondissant la relation entre ces deux personnages. N’en trouvant malheureusement pas, je me suis défoulée comme il suit. Un seul écrit « slashant » vraiment ce couple, et le courage d’écrire quelque chose moi-même ne me serait jamais venu. Faute d’être originale, j’espère que le passant qui s’arrêtera sur cette histoire la trouvera à son goût.  
> Il me faut vous prévenir : il y a du sexe, des sentiments mièvres, des personnages à fleur de peau, et je ne vous cache pas que je l’ai écrite sur un fond de musique de film…  
> Oh, et il peut y avoir pas mal de fautes! Je ne les vois pas toujours. 
> 
> L’action s’incorpore au film sans prétendre en changer ni en épouser le cours, elle se situe après que Robert le Bruce ait – avec d’autres nobles – décidé de trahir Wallace au profit du roi d’Angleterre. Bonne lecture !

Robert le Bruce n’était pas un lâche, il savait tenir tête à ses adversaires et s’armer de patience quand cela était nécessaire. Il n’avait pas plus peur des mots que des armes, il avait été éduqué pour se défende et attaquer dans l’arène politique que constituent les loups de la noblesse, pour se rendre digne de son nom et de ses armes. Il avait reçu une éducation militaire comme il était d’usage pour tout noble, son adresse avait même été saluée par ses paires. Et pourtant Robert se retournait dans les couvertures de son lit, rongé d’angoisse et de tristesse.

Par Dieu, il ne se serait jamais cru capable d’une telle couardise. Il se retourna sur le dos, épuisé, maudissant cet esprit perfide qui était le sien au moment même où il s’était insidieusement convaincu que trahir Wallace était un acte de courage, puisqu’il s’élevait avant tout contre ses sentiments, son admiration. Il s’était bercé d’illusion, se laissant berner par son père, confondant ignominie et courage. Mais plongeant ses yeux dans ceux cet homme, au cœur si brave qu’aucune éducation ni aucun discours ne pouvait le tordre, nul mensonge n’avait su survivre. Ces yeux bleus avaient éclipsé tout ce que son esprit s’était murmuré à lui-même, quand il avait décidé d’obéir à son père.

Tout était perdu et la faute était sienne.

Robert avait à peine fermé les yeux depuis que Wallace avait été défait à Falkirk. Ses courts sommeils étaient peuplés par ces ombres errantes dans le champ de bataille jonché de cadavres. Les autres nobles ne dormaient quant à eux que sur une oreille, par crainte de représailles, depuis que Mornay s’était vu tué dans son lit. Robert esquissa un sourire fou en y pensant. Le grand William Wallace ne donnait son respect qu’à ceux qu’il jugeait digne, mais, avec la même ferveur, il savait haïr et punir. Pourquoi Robert le craindrait-il ? Plus que tout autre il méritait le châtiment du guerrier, lui qui avait su gagner son respect et le trahir. Ce n’était pas la peur que Wallace le plonge dans un sommeil éternel qui l’effrayait, c’était le souvenir irréfutable du visage dépité de ce dernier.

Quand enfin Robert tomba dans un sommeil agité, ce fut pour être accueilli par des flammes : c’était le champ de Falkirk, des soldats hurlaient, et, du feu, sortit le célèbre William Wallace, comme engendré par la guerre elle-même, pour se diriger vers lui.

Robert tomba à genoux comme alors, se soumettant à la colère du guerrier qui se rapprochait. Le feu s’étendait dans la pleine comme dans son regard, et, ne le soutenant plus, Robert le Bruce baissa la tête, offrant sa nuque à la lame de Wallace. Une seconde passa comme un âge, il fallu que, de désespoir, il relève les yeux pour contempler le spectacle affligeant de la déception de Wallace. Celui-ci était à terre, regardant l’héritier des Bruce avec incompréhension, comme s’il lui avait arraché le cœur, ou comme si la dernière lueur d’espoir dans ce monde avait été éteinte par lui. Bruce s’affligea encore et pour un long moment car il ne pouvait s’extraire de sa vision.

Et la nuit se passa comme toutes les autres, pleine de sursauts et d’angoisse, Robert se pelotonnant fébrilement dans les peaux de son lit comme un enfant durant l’orage. Mais, hélas, aucun cavalier vengeur de passa la porte.

 

-

 

Robert était en bout de table comme si il présidait l’assemblée des nobles, mais c’était un triste roi pour de tristes sujets. Ses vils compagnons faisaient honneur au gibier tout en parlant du légendaire écossais, tous présent comme en ce jour où naguère ils s’étaient disputé sa fidélité.

« Wallace est entré dans sa chambre à cheval, et l’a tué d’un coup de masse. Il est plus dangereux maintenant qu’il ne l’a jamais été. À savoir qui sera sa prochaine victime… »

Robert regarda le noble qui venait de s’exprimer, Craig, qui semblait bien vivre sa traitrise et sa peur en arrachant de ses dents un morceau de viande du cuissot, volontairement, comme pour clore ses dires avec hardiesse. Mais Robert connaissait sa vraie nature. Alors il voulu le faire chanceler.

« Peut être toi. »

Quand il eu son attention, il continua tragiquement « Peut-être moi ! » puis dans un rire aliéné : « Quelle importance ? ». Robert s’adressait autant à lui-même qu’à l’autre, il ne s’imaginait pas que de plus haut quelqu’un puisse l’entendre.

« Je suis sérieux, Robert.  
— Moi aussi ! » Tonna-t-il rageusement, en donnant du poing sur la table.

Lord Craig, lui, ne compris pas la vérité dans son ton désespéré et essaya un rire. Il fut cependant vite coupé par le sang et la chaire, tombant du balcon sur la table comme si la colère de Wallace venait du ciel, implacable. Un autre traitre venait d’être tué. Tous étaient tétanisés, trop pour que la garde ne se mette en marche à temps pour capturer Wallace. Et qui aurait-eu le courage de le faire ?

Les nobles s’agitèrent pour partir, cependant que Robert le Bruce fixait ébahi le visage du mort, cela aurait pu être lui. La mort n’avait jamais été aussi véridique et la peur finit tout de même par le saisir.

Ce fut un garde qui le secoua pour le faire bouger, le mettre en sécurité dans ses cartiers assignés. Il monta, escorté jusqu’à sa chambre, où on le laissa après qu’il congédia les gardes.

« Si vous le trouvez ne lui faites aucun mal, ordonna-il avec lassitude.  
— Mon seigneur, nous avons reçu du seigneur Craig des ordres contraires.  
— Faites ce que je vous dis ! » Claqua Robert le Bruce d’une voix ferme avant de les chasser d’un geste impatient de la main.

L’entrée de ses quartiers fut scellée pour que les hommes armés puissent se précipiter à la recherche de l’intrus, vraisemblablement à l’autre bout du château. Mais Robert ne se fit pas d’illusions, celui-ci était déjà loin. Dieu Merci.

Il se tourna vers le lit avec un soupir en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, quand ses yeux saisirent une ombre. Un mouvement de panique le pris et il reconnu l’homme de toutes ses pensées, se tenant là, devant lui : William Wallace.

Il était penché nonchalamment contre un pan de mur, essuyant une lame contre un tissu. Il avait sur le regard son expression habituelle, ses sourcils faisaient se plisser son font avec désinvolture tandis qu’une moue sombrement préoccupée tirait ses lèvres bers le bas.

C’est seulement quand il se mit à bouger qu’il se rendit compte que Wallace avait la main couverte de sang jusqu’au milieu de l’avant bras. Les gardes étaient loin, aucun n’aurait le temps de lui venir en aide.

Wallace le regarda enfin, neutralement, et se dirigea vers lui. Toute l’anticipation de Robert ne suffit pas à le faire appeler à l’aide. Le guerrier s’arrêta dans son espace personnel, regardant Bruce avec une pointe de sévérité en penchant sa tête comme pour essayer de le comprendre. Il avait toujours semblé qu’il comprenait les gens d’un simple regard, il avait pourtant honoré autrefois Robert en le nommant brave, à tort.

Wallace attendait sûrement qu’il parle, mais que dire ? Aucune parole d’excuse n’était à la hauteur de sa faute, et bien que Robert sache manier les mots, il se retrouva aussi silencieux que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Indigne, il finit par baisser les yeux le long du visage de son juge, puis jusqu’à ses pieds, ou ses yeux se fixèrent humblement.

« Vous ne dites rien ? »

Les lèvres de Robert se séparèrent, mais seul un souffle court en sortit. Il pinça de nouveaux ses lèvres en se sentant bêtement observé. William Wallace se rapprocha encore et le cœur de Robert battait si vite qu’il aurait pu se rompre. Et l’autre continua d’avancer si bien qu’il n’eu pas d’autre choix que de reculer jusqu’à ce que son dos frappe la lourde porte close. Wallace était proche, il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier contre son font baissé.

« Vous étiez plus éloquent il y a quelques minutes » railla le guerrier.

Robert ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, ni comment, il fixait les yeux grand ouverts le poitrail de Wallace qui le touchait presque. Ce dernier lâcha le tissu ensanglanté qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche et, en regardant à terre, Robert se rendit compte que c’était l’une de ses chemises. Une image traversa son esprit, dans laquelle sa chemise était tachée de son sang car sa poitrine était percée de la lame de Wallace ; étrangement, l’idée ne le fit pas particulièrement paniquer. Il trouva au contraire un bref répit dans son interrogation, il n’avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Soudainement, la main maintenant libre de Wallace saisit fermement le menton de Robert pour relever sa tête jusqu’à ce que leurs yeux se capturent à nouveau. Son pouce rêche creusa sans merci dans la joue douce de Robert. Le noble le regarda désespérément, les yeux humides et larges, tentant de lui dire ce que son esprit lui même n’arrivait pas à formuler, mais aucune excuse ne parvint à passer ses lèvres.

Wallace dut trouver quelque chose dans ses yeux car sa prise s’adoucit et son pousse glissa sur sa joue pour atteindre sa pommette.

« Pourquoi m’avez-vous sauvé ? »

Robert le Bruce laissa sortir un son étranglé tout en clignant les yeux avec effarement, il sortit enfin de sa torpeur :

« Comment ? Souffla-t-il.  
— Vous auriez pu m’offrir à Edward-Le-Sec sur un plateau d’argent, le travail était déjà fait, alors pourquoi ?  
— Je-je-Non ! Je-… », Robert bégayait piteusement. De tous les mots qui pouvaient être prononcés, de toutes les accusations qui pouvaient être faites, Wallace avait décidé de demander ceci. Robert n’avait pas interrogé ce choix, le seul qu’il ne regrettait pas dans cette affaire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait seulement qu’il ne méritait aucune gratitude.

Étonnamment, Wallace ne s’impatientait pas devant son attitude, il ne pressa pas sa main mais son regard se teintait d’une pointe d’amusement que Robert ne vit pas vraiment. Il réinterrogea en murmurant avec douceur, posant plus d’une question : « Pourquoi ? » ; Robert laissa enfin s’échapper quelques mots.

« Je, c’est ma faute si vous, si je n’avais pas…je ne pouvais pas vous laisser entre les mains de cet homme…je… »

La réponse était confuse, aussi Wallace essaya-il de l’apaiser en décrivant des cercles rassurant avec son pouce sur le haut de la joue de Robert. Cela ne réussit qu’à lui couper le souffle.

William Wallace pencha de nouveaux la tête et releva son autre main, tenant sa lame, pour aider l’autre à relever la tête de Robert qui ne cherchait qu’à fuir ses yeux. Prenant garde à ne pas le blesser, il saisit l’autre coté de son visage, quelques mèches de cheveux de Robert caressaient ses doigts. Pour pouvoir mieux regarder l’expression de son visage, Wallace pencha vers l’arrière la tête entre ses mains qui vint sans force se poser contre le bois de la porte, et sa main gauche entière se mit à caresser, pour l’apaiser, le visage de Robert. « Calmez-vous », dit-il tout bas, et Robert ferma un instant ses yeux.

Un bruit se fit entendre au loin derrière la porte, des pas lourds revenaient. Quand Robert ouvrit les yeux, Wallace avait déjà reculé, mais resserrant une dernière fois sa prise, il dit :

« Je reviendrais pour toi, Robert le Bruce», sa déclaration était une promesse, et William Wallace n’avait qu’une parole.

Le sort en était jeté.

Wallace se précipita vers la fenêtre mais Robert l’appela.

« Sir William, attendez ! » Il se pressa vers le lit où il retira quelque chose de sous l’oreiller, il alla alors vers l’intrus pour lui tendre. Celui-ci s’en saisit, et, reconnaissant le tissu blanc taché de rouge soigneusement plié, il regarda vivement Robert. Celui-ci baissa à nouveau les yeux, se sentant indigne. Les portes s’ouvrirent et William Wallace s’était envolé.

 

-

 

Il fallut attendre deux semaines avant que la menace ne soit mise à exécution. Robert était sur les nerfs, fatigué d’être constamment à l’affût. Il examinait chaque pièce dans laquelle il rentrait seul, s’attendant à se faire égorger. En vérité cette idée, bien qu’à craindre, était floue dans l’esprit de Robert, il avait ce sentiment absurde que Wallace ne voulait pas prendre sa vie.

Robert se demanda d’où lui venait une telle confiance quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, il jeta un regard alerte dans ses quartiers. Bien que la nuit soit fraîchement tombée, il fut vite persuadé qu’aucune autre âme n’habitait les lieux. Il lâcha un soupir et commença à changer de tenue, afin d’en passer une pour dormir, de tissus souple et ample. Il revêtit un manteau de fourrure par-dessus, les nuits écossaises étaient froides, et le sommeil ne le cueillerait pas tout de suite. Ses nuits étaient toujours agitées, peuplées de culpabilité. Il revivait aussi sa dernière rencontre avec le guerrier. Le regard n’avait pas été le même. La seule pensée de la proximité qu’il avait entretenu avec lui suffisait à chaque fois à le faire rougir d’embarras. Il avait été si près, le touchant...  
Robert remonta le col de son épais manteau pour chasser ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers son bureau au coin de sa chambre pour prendre quelques papiers, puis alla s’installer près de l’âtre. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers lui, cet homme courageux qui à lui seul portait les valeurs de l’Écosse. Il redoutait sa visite, et s’impatientait de la recevoir. « Je reviendrais pour toi, Robert le Bruce », avait-il dit. En lui tenant le visage, se rappela Robert en passant sa main sur sa joue. Ces mots auraient signés à coup sur sa perte si Wallace n’avait pas agit de cette manière envers lui. Alors Robert s’interrogeait. Sa déclaration semblait extrêmement personnelle, comme une promesse faite pour le rassurer plus que pour le menacer. Assurément, Wallace devait-il avoir quelque colère à son encontre, alors pourquoi n’avait il montré que peu de haine lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Il ne méritait aucune miséricorde.

Après une heure de questionnements infructueux, le noble abandonna l’idée d’être productif et laissa les papiers derrière lui pour se diriger vers son lit. Il ne l’eut pas atteint qu’un bruissement se fit entendre près de la fenêtre. Robert put alors admirer d’un regard ébahi les rideaux s’écarter pour laisser entrer William Wallace.  
Il n’était pas tâché de sang, ne portait pas l’arme au poing, ce qui semblait être une amélioration. Robert fut coupé dans ses pensées.

« Me voilà », annonça-il comme pour souligner ses deux semaines d’absence.

Le guerrier avança de quelques pas, puis, fixant Robert, il demanda : « Pas de gardes ? ». Robert fut étonné par la question, « Non », répondit-il vite.

« Non? Vraiemment ?  
— Oui !  
— Oui ?  
— Je veux dire, non, il n’y a aucun garde ! », Pressa Robert en bredouillant.

William leva ses sourcils pour marquer l’incongruité de la chose. Il avança alors encore un peu plus vers Robert, s’arrêtant à quelques pas seulement. Il pouvait sentir son odeur d’où il se tenait.

« Vous n’avez toujours rien à dire ? », demanda-t-il la voix un peu plus basse, dans un ton curieux.

Robert sursauta et saisit l’occasion, ne réfléchissant pas deux fois :

« Si ! Sir William, je ne sais pas ce qui a retenu votre main la dernière fois, ni quelle pitié vous portez à mon égard, mais je ne la mérite pas venant de vous. J’aurais voulu en accuser mon père, mais je suis avant tout un homme libre, comme vous voudriez que tous le soit, et par conséquent mes choix et leurs conséquences sont miennes. Si vous pensez que je suis lâche au point de nier ma faute, ce n’est pas le cas. Enfin je, je suis lâche mais, de vous avoir…trahis. Et si vous pensez que vous m’êtes redevable de quelque manière que ce soit pour vous avoir aidé à vous enfuir, je vous en conjure, ne le pensez pas ! Ne m’épargnez pas pour cela. »

Ce fut au tour de William d’être surprit. Encore une fois le noble le désarmait. Il s’admettait fautif de bien des manières, mais ne s’excusait pas.

« Vous pensez que je me sens redevable ?  
— Non ! Enfin, vous, vous ne devez pas l’être.  
— Vous n’implorez pas pour mon pardon ? Pressa-t-il.  
— Je…je ne le mérite pas», Robert le Bruce prononça ces mots si faiblement que Wallace eu du mal à les saisir.

Il se rapprocha alors de lui jusqu’à ce que seul un maigre espace les sépare. Le noble avait de nouveau baissé la tête pour fuir son regard. Voilà un homme qui portait sa culpabilité comme le Christ, sans peur d’être tué, mais ne supportant pas que celui qu’il a lésé lui montre la moindre pitié. William Wallace comprit l’importance de sa visite, et les besoins du noble traitre. Comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, le comportement humble et agité de Robert ne lui avait donné envie que de le consoler, malgré ce qu’il lui avait fait. Et peu importe ses dires, le sauvetage rapide de Robert le Bruce voulait dire beaucoup, autant que son attitude à cet instant.

« Pensez vous que je ne sois pas une menace ? » Interrogea enfin William, son souffle touchant l’autre.  
Robert ne compris pas cette question, mais tenta une réponse : « Si, vous l’êtes ». Robert ferma les yeux, pensant brièvement que cette question signifiait que Wallace allait finalement se venger. Il sentit alors de nouveau une main le saisir, redressant sa tête. Il garda encore les yeux baissés autant que possible. Le souffle du guerrier faisait trembler ses cils.

« Et pourtant, commença William doucement, je te dis que je vais venir pour toi, et tu ne te fais escorter d’aucun garde», c’était un constat, rien de plus, et il ajouta en murmurant : « As-tu-même pris la peine de les informer ? »

Cette idée n’avait même pas traversé l’esprit du noble, aussi secoua-t-il la tête dans la négation, les yeux toujours baissés, honteux. William Wallace allait-il lui reprocher de l’avoir sous-estimé ? Ce n’était absolument pas le cas, pensa-il. Le ton familier que prenait Wallace lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Donc, continua-t-il, la main toujours sous le menton du noble, tu sais que je peux te nuire, mais ne prends pas la peine de te protéger, tu admets m’avoir trahis, mais me pries de ne pas te pardonner… » Robert sentit le nez de Wallace brosser son nez, « Faut-il que tu désires que je te tue ? ». Robert sursauta légèrement, regarda enfin le guerrier dans les yeux, mais bercé par le ton de William Wallace et sa proximité, il ne fit que murmurer :

« Sir William, je-  
— Cesse de m’appeler comme cela, intima-t-il sans violence.  
— Wi-William ? Je ne voulais pas vou-te sous-estimer, je…  
— Je le sais, mais Robert, tu veux que je te punisse ? »

William demandait cela le plus sérieusement du monde, regardant Robert de manière concernée et protectrice. Robert ne pu même pas raisonner les choses, son cœur battait trop fort et il lui semblait que ses nombreuses semaines d’insomnies suppliciantes s’évanouissaient doucement. En face de lui se tenait la seule personne capable de le soulager, de porter sa faute, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, et c’était cette même personne à qui il avait infligé tant de peine et de pertes. Celui-ci le regardait sincèrement, sa question était sincère, et enfin, enfin ! La réponse à ses tourments était là. Tout pour qu’il oubli la déception dans le regard de William. Les yeux plongés dans ces yeux bleus devant lesquelles aucun mensonge ne résiste, Robert répondit :

«Oui ?  
— Alors, je vais te donner ce que tu mérites. »

Un grand frisson parcouru Robert et sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement, ses jambes chancelèrent. William prit dans ses deux paumes le visage rougissant de Robert, dont les yeux agités le regardaient, il posa un chaste baiser sur son front, et Robert su à cet instant qu’il accepterait toute la souffrance que William voudrait bien lui infliger. Le guerrier s’écarta légèrement.

« Tu parleras seulement quand je te le dirais et tu feras ce que je t’ordonne, oui ?  
— O-Oui.  
— Bien. »

William s’écarta vraiment, laissant Robert le Bruce frissonner, se tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, comme un faon nouveau-né. Un grand sentiment de solitude le prit. Un instant, il cru que le guerrier allait partir.

« Pose-toi sur le lit. »

Un instant passa dans lequel aucun des deux ne bougea, William attendant patiemment que l’autre réagisse, et Robert tentant de comprendre l’information. Quand il comprit que rien ne serait ajouté et que Wallace ne perdrait pas son air sévère, il se dirigea timidement vers le lit, s’assit ensuite sur son bord. Il regarda l’autre homme en attendant un signe d’approbation mais celui-ci ne fit que durcir ses traits. Robert se glissa alors au milieu du lit sans trop de grâce.  
« Il va falloir que tu obéisses plus vite », commenta fermement Wallace en s’approchant du lit.

Robert se rappela trop tard qu’il n’avait pas le droit de parler et s’arrêta après un bref bafouillage d’acquiescement. Cela lui valut un autre regard désapprobateur de celui qui l’ordonne, Robert commença à être nerveux, où était passé l’homme qui l’avait approché sans haine il y a quelques minutes, qui avait tenté de l’apaiser ? Il comprit que cet homme devant lui était celui-là même qui avait exécuté les autres nobles.

« Retire ton manteau », ordonna encore Wallace.

Cette fois-ci Robert tâcha de ne pas se faire prier et retira, non sans peine, son épais manteau de fourrure. Il n’eu pas le temps de se demander quoi en faire, Wallace lui tendit la main pour le prendre et le déposer au bout du lit sur le coin droit. Le noble réalisa qu’il n’avait aucune marge de manœuvre décisionnelle, même pour quelque chose d’aussi simple, il n’avait qu’à obéir. Robert frissonna légèrement de la nouvelle température de la chambre, puis, une pensée sombre le traversa : il était tout à fait normal que William Wallace ne lui laisse rien décider, c’était bien naturel de ne pas lui accorder la moindre confiance après ce qui s’était passé à Falkirk.

« Bien, maintenant positionne toi sur tes mains et tes genoux. »

De toutes ses forces, le noble essayait d’éviter toute pensée, mais à cet ordre il sentit son ventre se tordre et ses joues chauffer. Se mettre à quatre-pattes fut alors un merveilleux moyen de le cacher et de détourner le regard de son assaillant. Il n’osa émettre aucune objection, aucune n’était légitime. Il fut conforté dans son choix d’obéir quand William Wallace s’approcha du lit et le félicita en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux, « Très bien ». Il sentit alors le lit s’affaisser, le guerrier se positionnait près de lui sur le lit, presque derrière lui.

Robert sentit Wallace entourer des hanches pour délasser rapidement le devant de son bas, tandis que lui, restait tétanisé. Quand il eut fini, il baissa le pantalon ce qu’il faut pour dégager les fesses du noble. Robert enfouit son visage dans l’un de ses coudes, le visage brûlant. Il ne put s’empêcher de parler.

« William ? Qu’est-ce que- Ah ! »

Une vive douleur arrêta Robert qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Wallace avait quant à lui encore sa main posée à l’endroit où il avait fessé le noble.

« Que t’ai-je dis au sujet de parler ? »

Robert scella ses lèvres en se le remémorant, mais une seconde frappe survint alors, moins dure que la précédente, mais qui lui vola tout de même un souffle.

« C’était une question, Robert.  
— Je-je, de me taire ? »

William se tue, s’écartant légèrement du derrière de Robert, et ce dernier eu peur d’avoir mal répondu.

« Je vais te donner trente coups comme ceux-ci, et dix de plus pour m’avoir désobéi. Tu les supporteras dignement n’est ce pas ?  
— D’accord, souffla Robert d’un ton hésitant.  
— Bien, tu es un homme d’arme après tout, qu’en penses-tu? La voix de Wallace était chargée d’ironie.  
— Oui, je le suis, Sir William…  
— Bien, William se repositionna derrière lui, cela nous fera encore dix de plus », ajouta-t-il.

Robert n’eu pas le temps de chercher ce qui dans ces mots avait contrarié William, une fessée puissante le surprit, lui faisant échapper un petit cri très peu digne d’un « homme d’arme ». Wallace ne lui avait même pas demandé s’il était prêt ! Une seconde toute aussi forte s’abattit, sur sa fesse gauche cette fois-ci, mais le noble parvint à se retenir d’emmètre tout son. Il lui fallait rester aussi stoïque que possible, il ne voulait pas passer pour un moins que rien devant Wallace. Une troisième le frappa encore, il essaya de prendre une posture assez stable, afin de mieux subir les coups. Puis une quatrième plus forte, et les fessées s’enchaînèrent sans trêve, sans pitié, au douzième coup Robert serra fort les draps et il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa tempe. Ses fesses écarlates supportaient de moins en moins les touches violentes de Wallace, à la quinzième il eu même l’impression que sa peau allait céder et laissa s’échapper un petit cri. Il se voyait sans courage, incapable d’endurer la plus enfantine des punitions, quand, par sa faute, avait périt tant de guerriers courageux. Par sa faute… Sa volonté était renouvelée, malgré la douleur, Robert tenta de se redresser et serra les dents. Il serait digne, un autre coup, il serait digne, un autre, digne… Robert répétait ces mots comme un mantra, mais sa volonté devait céder elle aussi.

Aux alentours du vingt-cinquième coup Robert haleta lourdement, il lui vint à l’esprit qu’être digne dans une telle posture était impossible, et que si Wallace l’avait encore estimé il ne serait pas dans une situation pareille. Une autre frappe tomba sur sa peau maltraitée, Wallace laissait juste assez de temps entre les frappes pour que la peau savoure sa douleur, à peine avait-elle encaissé la claque puissante qu’une autre semblable l’honorait. Robert n’en pouvait plus, ses halètements se transformaient malgré lui en des sons pathétiques, et il lui fallait toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas supplier Wallace de s’arrêter. Il avait encore trop d’honneur, trop de fantômes, et sa raison l’assurait que parler ne ferait que rallonger sa peine : le guerrier derrière lui était sans merci.

Entre la trentième et la quarantième fessée, Robert avait totalement perdu le compte. Il ne voyait même plus l’étrangeté de la situation, il s’effondrait doucement sur ses draps, ne soutenant plus aucun muscle. Il lui sembla que cet affaissement lui valu des touches plus sévères, mais il n’en était pas sûr, la douleur dans cette zone était à son paroxysme, Robert imaginait du sang couler sur son derrière brisé, il imaginait sa peau fendue tachant la main de son bourreau. Sa tête se logea dans ses mains et c’est seulement à ce moment qu’il sentit une réelle humidité tomber de des yeux, le noble songea au regard déçu de Wallace au moment de sa traîtrise et plus de larme montèrent de son cœur à ses cils. Sans douceur, ce dernier le pris par les cheveux pour le redresser un tant soit peu. « Je veux t’entendre », et la voix de Wallace était aussi mordante que ses mains. Robert ne savais pas ce que l’autre voulait entendre, il ne savait plus réfléchir, ou bien le guerrier se complaisait-il à entendre le noble geindre comme une bête blessée ? Les frappes ne cessaient pas, irréfutables comme une pluie d’Écosse. Elles martelaient dans sa peau sa faute.

Robert finit par se sentir à sa place, précairement disposé, retenu par une main de William sur ses hanches tandis que l’autre lui donnait sa punition. Il avait perdu jusqu’à la pensé que cela cesse, jusqu’à l’image de sa misère. S’il était là, c’est qu’il l’avait mérité, et Robert laissa libre court à William, libre de savoir quand s’arrêter ; qu’importe le nombre coup ou l’image qu’il renvoie, qu’importe même sa douleur. Il était là car il l’avait mérité. Aucune image de ses fautes ne vint plus s’ajouter à sa punition pour le tourmenter, il ne lui revenait pas de choisir comment souffrir, et les frappes s’abattaient encore sur sa peau meurtrie, et qu’importe sa meurtrissure ?

Un son surmontait presque le claquement cruel, Robert se rendit compte tard que c’était ses pleurs. À travers ses pleurs et sans que son esprit n’ait l’occasion de prendre la mesure de ce que ses lèvres prononce, Robert parla enfin : « William ! William… ». Le noble chouinait à moitié conscient. Il entendit à peine l’autre l’encourager : « Oui Robert ? Parle, tu en a le droit », mais ces coups ne cessaient pas. Désormais, Robert criait à chaque coup et pleurait sans discontinuité, il murmurait vaguement le nom de son assaillant, puis, péniblement, laissa échapper un autre mot, ensuite des suppliques.

« AH ! William ! Je suis désolé, ah… pardon pour tout, William ! Pardonne-moi, tout est ma faute, William ! Par pitié…» Robert bégayait ces mots entre ses larmes. Les frappes de William s’adoucirent alors. « C’est très bien Robert, très bien, c’est bientôt terminé, tu peux tenir encore trois coup pour moi ? » Robert pleura, il voulait crier que non, mais il hocha la tête sans penser. Les trois coups furent presque insurmontables, comme les derniers pas d’une longue marche assoiffée, mais c’était trop à supporter depuis longtemps et Robert se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Quand la dernière survint enfin, le silence de la pièce était tout à fait comblé par les pleurs francs de Robert le Bruce, qui balbutiait toujours, le nom de Wallace du bout des lèvres.

William le prit alors dans ses bras le berçant tendrement et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, le couvrant de louanges. « Très bien, Robert, chut, c’est fini, tu as fait ça très bien, c’est terminé… », Robert agrippait la chemise de William et se blottissait contre son torse, William lui caressait les cheveux, le dos, sans jamais cesser de lui parler, « Je suis très fier de toi ». Le noble avait perdu son pantalon depuis longtemps, sans s’en rendre compte, mais le léger effleurement que produisait sa tunique sur les joues de ses fesses était suffisant pour le faire frissonner.

Le guerrier se sentait coupable du mal qu’il avait fait endurer à l’autre homme, il n’était pas d’une nature cruelle, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de torturer ceux dont il prenait la vie. Robert le Bruce était sans doute celui qui lui inspirait le moins de violence. Dans ses yeux doux et brillant, il réussissait toujours à trouver plus que ce qu’il cherchait. Il voulait marcher à ses cotés, se battre à ses cotés, le protéger de tout danger ; et même trahis par lui, il ne voulait pas se venger. Il connaissait la bonne âme de Robert, il savait les tourments et les regrets qu’il avait dû s’infliger. Il avait vu, lorsque son heaume était tombé ce jour là, tout l’effondrement que Robert avait vécu. Il se doutait que Robert n’avait pas su résister à la pression de son milieu, mais il l’avait sauvé. Le principal problème était que le noble se sentait trop coupable pour même le regarder en face. Il lui avait pourtant rendu ce cher morceau de tissu, il l’avait récupéré et gardé en sécurité au plus près de lui comme si il tenait entre ses mains le propre cœur de William Wallace. Enfin, il savait toute la déférence et le courage que Robert avait en lui dès le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Maintenant, la punition avait libéré Robert, William pouvait de nouveau confier sa vie à l’autre homme, cet homme qui s’était volontairement soumis à un tel traitement, et nul doute que ce dernier trouverait un peu de paix désormais.

« Wi-William, m-me pardonne-tu ? Demanda tout de même ce dernier en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyant, ses pleurs s’étaient mués en hoquets épars.  
— Robert, je t’ai déjà pardonné, tout va bien », murmura Wallace en lui caressant la joue. William regardait Robert dans les yeux, celui si frissonnait encore mais ne baissait pas les yeux. Robert ne pouvait plus quitter Wallace du regard, tout semblait clair en cet instant, mais plus que tout il avait besoin de William pour disperser l’obscurité. « Tu es tout pardonné » dit encore ce dernier, un grand poids de leva du cœur du noble, il respirait enfin et se calma peu à peu. Les griffes que la culpabilité avait planté dans sa chaire s’étaient relâchées, le guerrier le retenait de sombrer et soignait désormais ses plaies. Il se laissa guider par cet homme, le plus important du monde, et en qui il avait toute confiance.

William berça encore un moment le noble, puis, n’y tenant plus, il se pencha vers la bouche de Robert pour réclamer son dû, et s’en saisit.

Le baiser fut tendre et humide. Le guerrier aurait pu se noyer entre les lèvres du noble et mourir heureux. Aucune femme n’effacerait Murron ni ne parviendrait à restreindre la place qu’elle prenait dans son cœur. Mais lové à ses cotés, comme si la noirceur de sa colère avait bouché les issues, il découvrit Robert ; Le noble s’était sans mal taillé une place dans son cœur. Wallace embrassait tendrement cet homme qui était déjà sien, et à qui il avait en silence juré une fidélité sans faille. Lui qui avait le cœur entier, il ne serait l’homme que d’une seule femme, mais, puisqu’il devait lui survivre, il n’appartiendrait qu’à un seul homme.

Après avoir compris que les lèvres du guerrier ne lui apporteraient aucune morsure, le noble se laissa fondre dans ses bras et entrouvrit la bouche pour lui laisser le champ libre. Tout lui semblait étrangement naturel, les lèvres de William Wallace se mêlaient parfaitement aux siennes, pourtant, ils étaient tous deux des hommes. La bouche du guerrier le prenait dans une étreinte indéniablement virile. L’estomac de Robert fit des siennes, lui laissant savoir que tout cela lui plaisait infiniment. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir cette extase d’un seul baiser. Mais à aucune, songea-t-il, il ne s’était aussi entièrement donné. Ses sens étaient survoltés, après tant de douleur physique et morale, le guerrier le nourrissait de paix et de plaisir. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux, Robert pu sentir les doigts forts caresser son crâne tandis que le baiser s’approfondissait. Wallace semblait vouloir tirer parti des moindres recoins de sa bouche, revendiquant tout d’un coup de langue, entraînant celle Robert dans une danse sensuelle et prohibée.

Quand enfin William prit le temps de respirer, l’autre laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, le noble se saisit de la nuque de Wallace pour l’attirer de nouveau vers lui. Ce baiser-ci était moins tendre, ils se dévorèrent les lèvres comme si, après une longue séparation, ils s’étaient enfin retrouvés. Le guerrier sentit tout son être se consumer dans le désir partagé, à cet instant il eu l’impression d’être à nouveau entier, il fut pris du désir indomptable de basculer le noble sous lui pour le prendre comme personne ne l’avait jamais pris. Il commença par glisser ses mains sur la taille de Robert, décrivant des cercles qui firent visiblement frissonner ce dernier. Le noble rompit le baiser pour poser son front sur le sien, haletant désespérément pour l’air. Bien qu’ils fussent presque collés, le contact intime de Robert lui manquait déjà. Comme il n’était pas dans la nature de William d’y aller par quatre chemins, il se recula, et se défit de ses vêtements sous l’œil étonné de Robert.

L’âtre et les bougies disséminées ça et là tamisaient la pièce agréablement, Robert put sans mal profiter de la vu du corps musclé se découvrant peu à peu, pour lui. Son kilt vint bientôt frapper le sol, le guerrier resta debout le fixant de son regard franc inimitable. Se sentant tout de même observé, Wallace baissa légèrement les yeux sur lui-même, mimant de chercher ce que Robert tentait de voir, puis il écarta les mains comme pour lui dire : « Voilà ».

Robert laissa échapper un petit sourire à la comédie, mais ne cessa de dévorer l’autre des yeux, essayant d’imprimer chaque courbe et chaque ombre du corps étranger que peut-être il ne reverrait plus. Wallace était indéniablement masculin, de son torse défini à son sexe à moitié dur et déjà imposant.

En voyant que Robert restait muettement captivé, le guerrier pencha légèrement la tête comme il le faisait souvent, et s’approcha de celui qui était resté alangui dans la position où il l’avait laissé. Il monta de nouveau sur le lit, prit les chevilles du noble et le fit définitivement basculer sur le dos, et le traîna un peu plus au centre du lit. Le frottement occasionné sur ses fesses le fit se plaindre légèrement, fermant un instant les yeux. Wallace remonta lentement au niveau de Robert, laissa doucement traîner ses mains le long des jambes du noble, les caressant avec dévotion tantôt vers l’intérieure tantôt à l’extérieure. Robert se répandait en frissons sous son toucher, soupirant de contentement. Quand Wallace posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Robert, redressé sur ses mains, se rendit compte que le mouvement avait relevé sa tunique, assez pour laisser son sexe apparaître, ce qui le fit rougir d’embarra. Il ferma les yeux et put sentir le froid de la pièce rencontrer son membre déjà dur. Il sursauta quand l’air de la pièce ce mua en un souffle chaud. Il eu à peine le temps d’ouvrir ses paupières pour voir William se pencher pour lécher son sexe de bas en haut. Robert gémit autant de la vue que du contact, le guerrier renouvela l’opération une ou deux fois, et il put sentir de nouveau la douce langue chaude et humide de William le goûter sur son gland. Puis, William se recula brusquement, pris la tunique de Robert pour la passer par-dessus ses épaules et la balancer dans un coin. Le noble frissonna encore, une main se posa sur son torse pour le pousser à l’allonger totalement sur ses draps. William lui, resta agenouillé entre ses cuisses, le regardant de sa hauteur ; Robert sentit son sexe laissé humide et tremblant se dresser encore sous ce regard inquisiteur. Wallace poussa le vice jusqu’à saisir ses cuisses pour les écarter légèrement plus avant de le regarder encore. Robert était mortifié et excité. Son souffle s’écourtait sans que Wallace n’eut à bouger un cil, la seule pensée que Wallace avait déjà déposé un peu de sa salive dans sa bouche et sur son sexe suffisait presque à perdre le noble ; l’homme qui se tenait devant lui était en train de le revendiquer, comme un amant, dans un monde ou un homme ne pouvait appartenir à un autre que par les fers du servage.

Le noble le regardait les paupières à moitié closes et le souffle difficile, William était saisit par la vision que l’autre lui offrait. Sa peau semblait chaude sous la lumière des flammes, il se tenait là, alléchant, abandonné à lui. Il avait encore son goût sur le bout de sa langue et il lui tardait de le posséder tout entier. Il posa d’abord ses mains sur sa poitrine, le caressant durement, et Robert cru que son cœur allait exploser. William joua des pouces un instant sur ces deux bouts roses puis caressa doucement son ventre qui frémit à son contact.

« T’as-t-on déjà touché comme je le fais ?  
— Jamais, répondit le noble presque aussitôt.  
— Bien », conclu l’autre avec un air très satisfait.

Il fit remonter ses mains, Robert bougea enfin les siennes pour caresser les bras de William tandis que celui-ci l’effleurait comme s’il souhaitait que sa peau garde elle-même en mémoire le toucher de Wallace, elle réagissait si bien à lui…Quand des doigts arrivèrent au coup du noble, ses poignets enserrés par les mains de ce dernier, il vint cueillir les lèvres de Robert en douceur. Robert ferma les yeux, heureux, il sentait presque la peau de Wallace recouvrir la sienne, il fit d’ailleurs glisser ses mains sur les côtes de ce dernier. Mais le baiser eu tôt fait de se conclure.

William se redressa à nouveau et se saisit du manteau de fourrure du noble, que celui-ci avait laissé au pied du lit sous les commandes du guerrier qui l’avait puni. Il le plia grossièrement. Il saisit alors soigneusement les hanches du noble pour les relever et glisser le manteau dessous. Ses fesses étaient désormais surélevées, et Robert fut terriblement soulagé du manque de contact. Mais il s’en retrouvait d’autant plus exposé. Le guerrier se pencha encore en arrière mais pour saisir dans les revers de son kilt resté à terre une petite fiole.

L’écossais légendaire regarda l’autre avec un sourire canaille dans les yeux. Il versa ensuite pas mal d’huile dans ses mains. Robert ne s’attendait pas à ce que ces mains viennent tendrement se poser sur ses fesses écarlates et meurtries. Wallace massa doucement la chaire, avec une délicatesse incroyable pour des mains si calleuses, et qui avaient su infliger tant de misères ; le noble se détendit doucement malgré la sensation cuisante. Wallace le touchait avec adoration, priant muettement pour un pardon qu’il n’avait pas à demander. Lentement, la touche devint plus agréable. L’huile pénétrait la chaire et la soulageait, la peau contre la peau glissait sans mal. Les fesses à vif décuplaient les sensations que le guerrier apportait. Le guerrier renversa encore de la fiole sur ses mains. Bientôt, la moindre touche sur sa peau brûlante et légèrement fendue suffisait à le faire gémir. Les pouces épais de William massaient la peau avec des cercles courts, appuyant dans la chaire de ses fesses bombées, et Robert se cambrait légèrement, poussant ses fesses vers ses mains. Son ventre crépitait, chacune de ses touches faisaient vibrer le noble comme les cordes d’une lyre. Il voulait plus, définitivement plus. Il gémit encore, un manque s’installait profondément sous sa peau, enserrant son cœur, creusant une faim dans son bas-ventre. Robert écarta sans penser ses cuisses, invitant William à faire plus pour le soulager.

Le guerrier sembla comprendre ce que l’esprit de Robert avait à peine formulé puisque les cercles que ses doigts traçaient se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du centre. Quand une touche vint se poser comme un baiser sur son l’entrée, Robert haleta. Un pouce massait désormais cet endroit si intime de lui ; il savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à se laisser dompter et pressentait tout le bien que William lui donnerait si celui-ci comblait le vide intérieure dont l’étroit muscle gardait le passage. William poussa son pouce en lui, la sensation était étrange mais bienvenue. Robert cessa tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur la sensation des doigts du guerrier se tordant en lui. Quand deux doigts s’enfilèrent sans résistance, le noble ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de se cambrer et de gémir. Il n’avait plus conscience de rien d’autre que de cette prise qu’avait l’autre sur lui, qui le caressait à un endroit pareil. Les doigts rencontrèrent un endroit en lui qui lui coupa le souffle, Robert écarta encore d’avantage les cuisses, et d’un coup de bassin tenta de s’empaler d’avantage sur les doigts du guerrier.

William Wallace céda enfin, le noble sous lui était trop tentant et s’offrait bien trop pleinement pour qu’il puisse lui résister. Son abandon n’était pas surprenant après que William l’eut puni, mais cette façon qu’avait le noble de gémir, il était si beau, fiévreux, laissant William tout décider et ne mendiant qu’en silence. Robert s’enfonçait dans le matelas, les joues rouges et les yeux perdus, partant fébrilement à la rencontre du guerrier. William déposa un baiser à l’intérieur de la cuisse agitée et humide du noble et retira ses doigts de lui. Le noble sembla atterrir brusquement sur terre après un long voyage dans les étoiles, il paraissait recouvrer la vue et le regarda avec de grands yeux paniqués. William lui murmura de quoi le rassurer, promit au noble qu’il ne le quittait pas et plaça son sexe à son entrée. Il était désormais au dessus du noble, le regardant en face et l’encadrant de ses bras. Après s’être assuré que l’homme désireux sous lui n’avait aucune objection, il s’enfonça enfin dans la chaleur exquise que le noble lui offrait. Il lui fallu fermer les yeux et respirer profondément pour digérer toute l’euphorie qui le prit. Il revint à lui quand Robert gémit.

« Comment est-ce ? Demanda William.  
— Je vais bien, continue, s’il te plaît », répondit-il après avoir pris le soin de respirer.

Il donna alors un coup de reins, peu profond et vif, le noble répondit par un petit cri. Cela encouragea l’écossais du peuple qui s’attacha à faire gémir son amant sans trêve, ses coups devinrent plus profonds et plus forts, et Robert était très réceptif. Il chantait à chaque fois que William touchait ce point particulier en lui, se cambrant magnifiquement. Le guerrier n’en avait jamais assez des cris de Robert, du goût de Robert sur sa langue, de l’étreinte de Robert qui enserrait sa bite. Tout était divin chez la créature qu’il avait épinglé sous lui, ce noble qui s’essoufflait à prendre de la plus charmante des façons tout ce que William lui donnait.

Robert passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il n’avait plus aucune idée de la manière dont il était arrivé à cette situation, mais jouissait de tout ce que l’autre lui faisait. Les hanches qui claquaient contre ses fesses écorchées ne faisaient que décupler le plaisir. Tous les coups lui rappelaient quel homme le dominait ainsi, qui le pressait dans les draps sans plus aucune méchanceté. « William, William ! », le nom tombait de ses lèvres comme de l’eau débordant d’une jarre, le sexe en lui bousculait à chaque mouvement tout l’être du noble. William entrait si bien en lui, rien ne lui résistait vraiment ; comment pouvait-il être à sa place en un lieu si serré ? Robert redressa légèrement la tête pour voir entre ses cils le corps musclé de l’autre venir à sa rencontre. Ils étaient si liés à cet instant, Dieu sait pourquoi le noble se sentit envahi d’une bouffée de fierté sans nom.

« Robert », souffla William en essayant de l’embrasser. Le noble était trop perdu pour trouver véritablement ses lèvres, mais il tenta de rapprocher la tête du guerrier de lui en le guidant avec ses mains ; leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver pour s’embrasser goulûment, entre-dévorant salement, sans que Robert ne cesse de gémir ni William de pousser en lui. Ils se quittèrent pour échanger leur souffle : « Robert, si bon… », haleta-t-il encore avant de se redresser. Robert gémit au manque de contact mais fut vite de nouveau comblé quand le guerrier, saisissant ses cuisses, accéléra le rythme en lui assénant des coups puissants. Il se sentit transpercé, la queue de l’autre touchait à chaque fois ce point de choc en lui, le ventre du noble tremblait de l’intérieure, l’effondrement était proche.  
Il ne savait plus quels cris lui échappait, il savait qu’il mendiait William mais il ne savait pas pour quoi, il savait que ses jambes le serraient de plus en plus et qu’il était sur le point de devenir fou. Il lui en donnait trop et pas assez.

Le guerrier le pris par les cheveux et s’étrangla sur son nom quand il se crispa sur lui, fermant les yeux. La vue pour Robert était grandiose et la sensation plus encore ; William s’exposait tout entier à lui, qui l’avait un jour trahis, se laissant aller totalement entre ses jambes. Robert sentit un liquide chaud lui remplir le ventre, cette pensée accompagnée du reste de ses sensations suffit à le faire venir sans que l’autre n’ait à le toucher d’avantage. Il s’agrippa au guerrier en venant fort, criant sans bruit, des larmes lui échappant sans honte. C’était si bon, il sentait bien tout ce que l’autre avait d’enterré en lui quand il se resserra autour. 

Il dû avoir une absence car quad Robert revint à lui William était à ses côtés, le prenant doucement pour le pousser dans ses bras forts. Robert se remettait fébrilement de son plaisir et maintenant pris dans l’étreinte de l’autre, il se dit qu’il ne s’était jamais sentit plus à sa place. Une grande main se plaqua doucement sur le côté de son visage, tirant légèrement Robert en arrière pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. « Tu m’as pris si bien, Robert », murmura le guerrier, sincèrement. Le concerné rougit de nouveau vivement, mais encore il sentit une grande fierté l’envahir. Cette réaction l’embarrassa d’autant plus, et il tenta de cacher son visage dans la main de l’autre homme.

« Cela veux dire que, tu reviendra ? Je veux dire, tout cela, ce n’était pas unique ? » Demanda timidement celui-ci.

L’autre sembla surpris, il regarda le noble dans ses bras avec attention. William prit conscience de la vulnérabilité de l’homme qui avait du subir de lui des traitements bien contradictoires.

« Bien sûr, à moins que tu ne le veuilles pas, William embrassa une paupière de son amant avant de continuer, et j’aimerais que tu le désir autant que moi », ajouta-t-il en lui souriant doucement.

Robert sourit à son tour avec de grands yeux émerveillés, c’était trop beau, son ventre signifia son accord en se remplissant de battement d’ailes légers.

« Oui, je veux que tu recommence ! » murmura Robert dans l’affirmation, ne laissant pas passer cette chance.

William ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il réponde, mais son cœur tambourina fortement aux paroles de Robert. Encore une fois, il le surprenait par son honnêteté. William savait bien que c’était là la véritable et unique nature du noble. Ses écarts, il les avait pardonnés sans mal. Afin de détendre encore d’avantage l’atmosphère lascive, il glissa doucement une main dans le dos de l’autre pour se glisser entre les joues chaudes de ses fesses et appuyer quelques doigts sur son entrée abusée, de laquelle s’échappait quelque humidité qu’il avait laissé là. Il se sentit alors incroyablement satisfait.

« Maintenant, tu veux dire ? » Demanda William avec un regard rieur.

Robert rougit encore mais haleta au toucher plus fort, le majeure du guerrier avait passé son entrée sensible pour le taquiner légèrement.

William redevint plus sérieux, il savait qu’il fallait laisser le noble se reposer et voulait être parfaitement clair avec lui.

« Robert regarde moi, sa main avait quitté sa position pour remonter dans son dos. Je te veux maintenant et chaque fois que tu le voudras. Demain, et tous les jours qui suivront. »

Le noble n’en revenait pas de joie, des larmes montèrent et il les essuya en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de William, « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Était-ce une bénédiction qu’il veuille ainsi se livrer à lui ou une malédiction, et William avait dans l’optique de toujours le prendre sans jamais lui laisser son cœur ? Cette option importune n’était que brouillard d’incompréhension dans l’esprit de Robert. Sa tête fut de nouveau ramenée en arrière, et ses lèvres furent prises …amoureusement. Seul ce mot convenait, et Robert se sentit submergé.

« C’est à moi de décider de cela, nous l’avons convenu tout à l’heure, non ? Robert cligna des yeux. Alors, continua-t-il, je t’ai dit que je te pardonnais. Oui Robert, je te pardonne ta trahison. Je te confirais ma vie, Robert le Bruce. Je suis à toi sans retour, car je sais que tu veux bien m’appartenir, et que tu es un homme entier. »

Le cœur du noble oublia de battre un instant. Robert embrassa William jusqu’à ce que le souffle lui manque ; sans s’en rendre compte, il murmura des mots d’amour et des promesses entre ses baisers. William avait chassé tous ses maux, et il s’endormit sans peine.

**Author's Note:**

> En tout cas moi je me sens mieux ! ^^


End file.
